Myśli i wspomnienia Sama Winchestera, wpis ostatni
by Czytadlo
Summary: Miejscom, w których pojawiał się któryś z Winchesterów, zawsze towarzyszyło nieszczęście. Czy byliśmy przeklęci? Być może. Prawdopodobnie. Historia szczęścia w nieszczęściu rodziny Winchesterów opowiedziana przez Sama.


_Coś mnie naszło, sama nie wiem. Jest to pierwsze skończone przeze mnie opowiadanie od ho ho i jeszcze trochę, a także zdecydowanie pierwsze w takim stylu. Pierwsze bez dialogów. Jedno z pierwszych w pierwszoosobówce. Jeden z niewielu w takich klimatach nastrojowych, no ale co poradzę, komedia mi ostatnio nie leży (czyt. nie wychodzi, do jasnej cholery)._

* * *

**_Myśli i wspomnienia Sama Winchestera, wpis ostatni_**

* * *

Miejscom, w których pojawiał się któryś z Winchesterów, zawsze towarzyszyło nieszczęście. Czy byliśmy przeklęci? Być może. Prawdopodobnie. Nie wiem, czy klątwa nałożona na nasz ród osiągnęła apogeum, gdy wraz z Deanem przyszliśmy na świat czy po prostu samolubnie tak to odczuwam. W chwilowych napadach wyrzutów sumienia (a może w przypływach racjonalnego rozumowania, gdy akurat alkohol nie przyćmiewa mi rzeczywistego obrazu świata) dochodzę do wniosku, że Winchesterowie zostali napiętnowani jeszcze za czasów Mary i Johna, kiedy żółtooki demon zjawił się w progu domostwa Campbellów i ukrócił żywot rodziców Mary. Całe to anielskie pieprzenie o wielkim planie powstałym na długo przed moim urodzeniem nigdy nie poprawiało mi nastroju. Deanowi tym bardziej. Jakbyś się czuł ze świadomością, że twoje życie zostało wyściełane przez kogoś innego niż ty sam? Że twoje decyzje należały do ciebie jedynie z pozoru? Że cholerna śmierć twojej matki to jedynie „część planu"? Już nie wiem, czy anielskiego czy demonicznego. W ciągu tych wielu nieszczęsnych lat odkryłem, że niebiańskie zastępy nie różnią się bardzo od czarnookich bestii z piekła. Zarówno jedna jak i druga grupa los ludzkości ma głęboko w poważaniu, widząc li i jedynie czubek własnego nosa, wykorzystując ludzi na wszelkie sposoby; kukiełki, mięso armatnie - różnica jest tylko w nazwie.

Wraz z Deanem przyszliśmy na świat, który i bez nadnaturalnych pomocy przeżarty był złem (jakkolwiek nazbyt ostatecznie i mocno brzmiałoby to słowo). Trafiło nam się walczyć jednak z tym wykraczającym poza granice rozumowania większości ludzi. Do teraz zdarza mi się zastanawiać, czy choćby wyrównaliśmy ilość spowodowanego przez nas cierpienia z wyrządzonym dobrem. Być może nie musiałbym się tym martwić, gdybyśmy przez większość życia nie kierowali się samolubstwem. Tak, bo braterska, chora wręcz w swej sile, miłość była największym świadectwem samolubstwa z naszej strony. Gdy chodziło o tego drugiego, nie wahaliśmy się, poruszaliśmy niebo i ziemię (i aż trudno tu nie wtrącić kilku słów o piekle), nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Paradoksalnie wstyd mi, że to nie ja byłem tym bratem, który wahał się mniej, poruszał niebo i ziemię bardziej i ponosił boleśniejsze konsekwencje. Gdzieś się już utarło w mojej głowie przekonanie, że pewną rolę odegrała tu wpojona Deanowi jeszcze w dzieciństwie odpowiedzialność za mnie. Sam, choć kochałem go jak nikogo innego, nigdy nie poznałem ciężaru tej odpowiedzialności. Choć pewnej powinności, obowiązku i owszem, jednak te, powstałe w wyniku ogromnej wdzięczności (chyba nie znajdę odpowiedniejszego słowa) względem Deana i tego, co poświęcił, zniknęły gdzieś między uwięzieniem Lucyfera a próbą całkowitego zamknięcia piekła, natomiast poczucie odpowiedzialności nie opuściło mego brata aż po kres jego dni. Jestem niemalże pewien, że jeśli faktycznie spoczywała na nas klątwa, to to poczucie było jej częścią, a tragiczna w skutkach braterska miłość rdzeniem, który trzymał nas razem wręcz uwiązanych. Miłość nasza nie tylko powodowała niezliczoną ilość szkód, ale i – paradoks paradoksem paradoks pogania – uniemożliwiała nam kochanie; na swojej drodze spotkaliśmy wiele osób, do których żywiliśmy ogromne uczucia, a które porzucaliśmy, nie mogąc zapomnieć o sobie nawzajem. Najbardziej wiercącym mi dziurę w brzuchu przykładem był Ben z Lisą. Bez wątpienia Dean ich kochał. Mocno i szczerze. Wielokrotnie plułem sobie w brodę, zastanawiając się, jakby sprawy się potoczyły, gdybym wtedy zostawił ich w spokoju, dał Deanowi życie, jakie mu się należało. Z drugiej strony jakby to było, gdybym nigdy nie porzucił studiów na rzecz poszukiwania ojca, gdybym odprawił wtedy Deana z kwitkiem? To aż śmieszne, ale gdybanie na temat przeszłości i nieurzeczywistnionego potoku zdarzeń stało się moim pewnego rodzaju znienawidzonym hobby. Czasami w me myśli zaplątywały się słowa „wielki plan" i aż zgrzytałem zębami, nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie możliwości, że nie jesteśmy panami własnego losu i że bez względu na zwroty akcji, zakończenie pozostałoby niezmienione. Tak było jednak dawniej. Wierzę, że część mojego życia została ukartowana, ale tylko część, bowiem _wiem_, że w końcu szalony bój, nieuginanie karku, postępowanie wbrew woli wszystkowiedzących aniołów i innych plugastw, opłaciły się. Zmagania opłaciły się, w którymś momencie powolutku z Deanem zaczęliśmy sami kształtować swoją ścieżkę. Zaczęło się od uwięzienia Lucyfera i Michaela, był to pierwszy krok w stronę wolności. Castiel twierdził, że zmieniliśmy przyszłość oraz zagraliśmy na nosie przeznaczeniu.

Castiel. W tym miejscu tej chaotycznej opowieści trzeba wyjaśnić, że na życie Deana i moje składały się przeznaczenie, w które obaj nie chcieliśmy wierzyć, oraz nasza nieuwzględniona w wielkim planie braterska miłość. Gdy już za jej pomocą (ile by szkód nie wyrządziła, nie ma wątpliwości, że to właśnie ona kazała nam nie ustępować i trwać w przekonaniu, że jesteśmy zdolni zmienić własne przeznaczenie) zeszliśmy z porośniętej manipulacjami i znakami obcych interwencji ścieżki, pozostała nam tylko miłość, serce klątwy. Może i uciekliśmy szponom wielkiego planu, a może jedynie pozwoliliśmy się mocniej chwycić innej mocy, w założeniu której mieliśmy być nierozłączni, chorzy bez siebie nawzajem, a więc wiecznie razem. Cokolwiek bowiem by się nie działo, czy to Lucyfer, czy inny Armagedon, staliśmy ramię w ramię. Wrogowie mogli się zmieniać, tak samo okoliczności, ale my pozostawaliśmy niezmienni, _wiecznie razem_. Doprowadzaliśmy się do szaleństwa, a jednocześnie nie mogliśmy bez siebie żyć. Czyżby jakaś wyższa siła założyła nam niewidzialne kajdanki? Cóż, takie to było właśnie uczucie. Braterska miłość, klątwa - w którymś momencie przestałem je rozróżniać. Czy wciąż ta pierwsza była sercem drugiej? Łatwiej osądzić, że po prostu nią była, łatwiej po prostu postawić między nimi znak równości. Tam bowiem, gdzie pojawialiśmy się, zionąc naszą braterską miłością (tylko ironia powstrzymuje mnie przed zwymiotowaniem na dźwięk tych słów), działo się nieszczęście. A przecież na początku tego wywodu źródło nieszczęścia, klątwę rodu Winchesterów odnalazłem w urzeczywistnianiu założeń „wielkiego planu". W takim razie klątwą Winchesterów był wielki plan? Czemu więc po uwolnieniu się od niego wciąż ciągnęliśmy za sobą nieszczęście? Jestem zdania, że klątwą Winchesterów było samo nieszczęście, które osiągnęło szczyt przy wciągnięciu nas w całe to bagno związane z przeznaczeniem, a także przy mojej relacji z Deanem. Dlatego postawiłbym znak równości między nieszczęściem a miłością, jak również między nieszczęściem a przeznaczeniem, jednak przeznaczenie i miłość oddzieliłbym od siebie stanowczo, bowiem te kłóciły się ze sobą, starając się nawzajem zniszczyć. Gdy jednak ta chora (nie będę udawał, że nasze stosunki były normalne; rodzaj poświecenia, do którego się posuwaliśmy, wykraczał poza granice czyichkolwiek oczekiwań, rozsądku czy nawet powinności) miłość pozostała na parkiecie sama, czym mogliśmy ją zwalczyć? A jeśli nie zwalczyć, to uśpić, zmniejszyć? Z pewnością znane każdemu jest powiedzenie „zwalczać ogień ogniem". I tu właśnie wkraczał Castiel.

Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, wraz z Deanem uniemożliwialiśmy sobie wzajemnie normalne życie, stałe osiedlenie się w jednym miejscu, powiedzmy, ożenienie się i założenie rodziny. Każda próba zbliżenia się do kogoś innego, odejścia od polowań, zapomnienia o przeszłości, kończyła się fiaskiem. W życiu Deana było znacznie więcej kobiet niż w moim, zarówno nic nieznaczących, jak i tych, do których faktycznie coś czuł; twarze Cassie i Lisy wciąż widzę wyraźnie. Sęk jednak w tym, że z żadną z nich nie pozostał na dłużej, choć próbował. Myślę, że wiedział, jak skończy się jego związek z Lisą w chwili, w której ponownie ujrzał moją twarz (wtenczas, gdy był z Lisą, teoretycznie nie żyłem). Jestem tego niemal pewien, gdyż kiedy i ja byłem w podobnej sytuacji, czyli kiedy okazało się, że Dean jakimś cudem wydostał się z Czyśćca, pożegnałem się natychmiast z życiem, które rozpocząłem szczęśliwie u boku Amelii. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiałem zbyt długo. Wtedy już zaczynałem przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że żyję dla Deana. Bo żyłem dla Deana, a on żył dla mnie, chociaż żadnemu z nas na dobrą sprawę to się nie podobało. Może działo się tak za sprawą jakiejś nieznanej nam magicznej siły, a może po prostu inaczej nie potrafiliśmy.

Z uwagi na chociażby dwie wymienione powyżej przeze mnie kobiety Deana, długo zachodziłem w głowę, cóż takiego wyjątkowego jest w Castielu. Był aniołem w ciele mężczyzny, ale nie bądźmy śmieszni, miłości nie obchodzi płeć czy pochodzenie (choć to drugie może niekiedy nastręczyć nie lada problemów). Osobowość miał… specyficzną. Na pewno różnił się od reszty aniołów, nie ograniczała go żądza władzy, dobro zbiorowości przedkładał nad swoje własne i zawsze starał się postępować właściwie, zgodnie ze swoim sumieniem i unikając krzywdzenia innych.

W życiu Deana pojawił się niespodziewanie i zatrząsł nim w posadach. Nie od razu zapałali do siebie gorącym uczuciem, nie. Jednak nieprawdopodobnie szybko powstała między nimi nić pewnego zaufania i zrozumienia. Czasami widzisz człowieka na ulicy i masz wrażenie, że go znasz. Albo że chciałbyś go poznać. Dean powiedział mi, że to właśnie czuł, gdy poznał Casa. Cas – nigdy nie mówił o nim inaczej. Oczywiście trochę zajęło mu przyjęcie do wiadomości, że irracjonalnie ufa, czy też chce ufać nieznajomemu, w dodatku aniołowi. Mogę przypuszczać, że Cas też nie czuł się z tym zbyt komfortowo; po raz pierwszy zrodziła się w nim potrzeba sprzeciwienia się rozkazom i właśnie dla Deana, a jakże, sprzeciwił się. Dla byle człowieka, którego nie znał i nie powinien darzyć jakąkolwiek sympatią. Osobiście sądzę, że bliżej mu było do człowieka niż anioła. Może między innymi dlatego swoją karę zniósł tak dobrze.

Zanim się zorientowałem, Castiel przestał budzić we mnie podejrzliwość i niezdrową niechęć. Coraz bardziej bowiem w moich oczach obraz jego osoby różnił się od dumnej, acz paskudnej, prezencji reszty drużyny niebios. Nie tylko zaczynałem dostrzegać, że jego prawość jest jak najbardziej szczera, a zamiary niepodszyte wrogością, ale także pewną dozę sympatii, którą żywił wobec Deana. Mój brat bynajmniej nie pozostawał obojętny, choć skrzętnie starał się to skryć. Dobrali się beznadziejnie. Jak ogień i woda czy inne tragicznie krańcowe połączenie. Szczerość i niewinność Casa oraz, no… Dean. Śmieszna wydawała mi się ta ich przyjaźń. Nie ukrywam, że zawsze chętnie przysłuchiwałem się ich rozmowom, nie zapominając oczywiście o obserwowaniu – do tej pory nie jestem w stanie zdecydować, czyja mimika była zabawniejsza. Gdy znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu, nagle stawali się kompletnie niegramotni. Chyba to kwestia tego świdrującego spojrzenia Castiela, ale Dean w swoim całym życiu nie jąkał się tyle, ile podczas rozmów z nim. Zastanawiam się, czy po prostu nie wiedzieli, jak ze sobą rozmawiać, czy mieli jakiś swój własny kod, którego nie rozumiałem. Jedno było jednak pewne: Cas onieśmielał Deana, rozbrajał go swoją szczerością jak nikt inny. Muszę przyznać, że w tym był mistrzem; samemu wielokrotnie zdarzało mi się zaniemówić po jego słowach.

Nie były to dobre czasy na przyjaźń. Trwała niewypowiedziana wojna, świat jak jeszcze nigdy znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie, o krok od zagłady. Nie zmieniło się to przez kilka dobrych lat; zmieniały się strony konfliktów, zmieniała się broń i środki, ale jedno pozostawało niezmienne: ziemia była w opresji. Wraz z Deanem ratowaliśmy ją, żeby zaraz znowu narazić na jeszcze więcej szkód.

Najpierw śmierć ojca, potem Piekło, klatka Lucyfera, śmierć Bobby'ego, Czyściec, próby, znamię Kaina – to wszystko bardzo się na nas odbiło. Zahartowało i osłabiło jednocześnie, wyniszczyło od środka, pozbawiło w jakimś stopniu człowieczeństwa. W którymś momencie przestałem spoglądać w lustro. Patrzenie na Deana również nie podnosiło mnie na duchu, co więcej, coraz mniej widziałem w nim z mego brata. Nasze ścieżki wielokrotnie się rozchodziły i schodziły (jak już powiedziałem, nie mogliśmy bez siebie żyć), a przyjaźń została poddana niejednej próbie. Myślę, że w którymś momencie zaczęliśmy się nawet nienawidzić. Nasze życie nie należało do najłatwiejszych, kłopoty piętrzyły się, chodziliśmy z zszarganymi nerwami, warcząc na wszystko i wszystkich.

I dla Castiela nie były to łatwe czasy. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, nie był pierwszym lepszym aniołem, odegrał ogromną rolę w niebiańskiej wojnie, nie prosząc się o to, został przywódcą jednego z ugrupowań biorących w niej udział. Niejednokrotnie torturowano go i pozbawiano mocy, czyniono całkowicie bezsilnym.

Zarówno Dean jak i Cas zostali pochłonięci swoimi sprawami (jakkolwiek trywialnie by to nie brzmiało). Ich drogi krzyżowały się wiele razy i choć Cas nie zmienił się zanadto – wciąż był uroczo wręcz niegramotny, odnajdywał powody do radości w drobnostkach, postępował zgodnie z sumieniem i gotów był bronić swych ideałów - Dean coraz bardziej pogrążał się w nienawiści i gniewie.

Nie winiłem za to siebie, choć zapewne powinienem; ze mną wtenczas również nie było najlepiej i z wygody przymykałem oko na jego dziwne zachowania, udawałem, że nie widzę znikających w zastraszającej ilości butelek alkoholu, braków w zastawie, którą odnajdywałem w rozdrobnionej formie w śmietniku, kłamliwej nuty w głosie Deana i jego ogólnego rozdrażnienia. Jak już powiedziałem, ze mną również nie było najlepiej. Och, jakże brakowało mi Bobby'ego! Ten, jakkolwiek skrzętnie starał się to ukryć, nasze problemy zawsze przedkładał nad swoje i – co najważniejsze – potrafił dotrzeć do Deana w sposób, jaki nigdy nie udało się Johnowi czy nawet mnie.

Jednak Bobby nie żył i nic nie wskazywało na to, by istniał człowiek zdolny przywrócić Deana do porządku. I wtem, w najkrytyczniejszym momencie, kiedy zdawałoby się, że nic mu już nie pomoże, Castiel na powrót zagościł w jego sercu. Wojna się skończyła, Metatron został pokonany, a Niebo ponownie otwarte. Dziwię się sobie, że tak zaskoczył mnie widok anioła u progu bunkra w kilka dni po opuszczeniu ziemi przez jego braci. Zignorowałem wtedy malujące się na jego twarzy zmęczenie, dotknięty nagle niebywałą ulgą.

W ciągu tych kilku lat Cas i Dean zbliżyli się do siebie, zaliczali co prawda upadki i wzloty, te jednak zdawały się tylko wzmacniać ich przyjaźń. Mój brat traktował Casa jak członka rodziny, ten z kolei zrobiłby dla niego wiele, jeśli nie wszystko. Z jednej strony mnie to martwiło, z drugiej pocieszało, jeśli bowiem ktokolwiek miał pomóc Deanowi, to tą osobą był właśnie Castiel.

Zmęczony wyczerpującą wojną, z – jak się później dowiedziałem – wygasającą skradzioną łaską, mojego brata zastał w stanie opłakanym. _Przez długi czas zastanawiałem się, czy o tym tutaj wspominać i w końcu zdecydowałem się nie taić niczego_ – najgorszy koszmar Deana ziścił się, w którymś momencie Pierwsze Ostrze przejęło nad nim kontrolę całkowicie, pchnęło do czynów nierozważnych, szalonych. I dał się zabić. Nie tak jednak, jak na początku przypuszczałem i nie tak, jak zapewne chciałby. Gdyby to od niego zależało, najpewniej nigdy by się nie obudził. A przynajmniej nie jako plugastwo, którego przez całe życie nienawidził.

Ten okres wspominam bardzo źle. Podejrzewam, że Dean i Cas również wspominali. Bo chociaż Cas praktycznie nie opuszczał na krok boku przyjaciela, było im bez wątpienia ciężko. Odegrałem niewielką rolę w zrobieniu z Deana na powrót człowieka. Nie nadawałem się do tego nerwowo, zresztą on nie chciał mnie nawet widzieć. Wiele lat później powiedział mi, że nie mógł znieść mojego spojrzenia. Nie wiem, któremu z nas było bardziej z tego powodu wstyd.

Dobre miesiące zajęły Castielowi poszukiwania środków zdolnych zaradzić problemowi Deana. Nigdy ich nie znalazł na dobrą sprawę. Któregoś dnia, siedząc w zamyśleniu nad zamkniętą księgą Ludzi Pisma, po prostu wpadł na pomysł. Szalony, genialny, sam nie wiem. Wcześniej próbowaliśmy podawać Deanowi ludzką krew w nadziei, że zareaguje podobnie do Crowleya, nic jednak się nie stało. Mój brat był w końcu Rycerzem Piekła, posiadaczem znamienia Kaina i Pierwszego Ostrza, nie wiadomo, jak bardzo odróżniało go to od przeciętnego demona. Krew ludzka, mimo naszych usilnych starań, nie zadziałała.

Krew anioła? Tego mieliśmy się dopiero dowiedzieć, gdyż na taki właśnie pomysł wpadł Castiel, siedząc w zamyśleniu w głębokim skórzanym fotelu. Uznałem to za szaleństwo, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać, za co dzisiaj jestem mu ogromnie wdzięczny. Niemal padł z wyczerpania, tyle krwi oddał Deanowi. Jakby to było wczoraj pamiętam znikającą z oczu brata czerń – widok przerażający, a jednocześnie przynoszący tak ogromną ulgę.

Przez jakiś czas było lepiej niż dobrze. Czułem się szczęśliwy, naprawdę. Pierwsze Ostrze zniknęło (podejrzewaliśmy, że wpadło w łapska Crowleya), Deanowi wrócił humor, a świat zdawał się przez chwilę być daleko od zagłady. Nie wszystko mogło jednak trwać wiecznie. Wkrótce Niebo dowiedziało się o tym, co zrobił Cas, i bynajmniej nie było zadowolone. Mieli z nim nie lada problem, uchodził w końcu za bohatera, a jednocześnie na koncie miał więcej niż kilka przewinień. Dodatkowo dochodził problem jego skradzionej łaski. Dysputy trwało długo. Ostatecznie postanowiono ukarać Castiela – odebrano mu moce i skazano na żywot ludzki.

Ani trochę mnie nie zdziwił, przyjmując karę z lekkim sercem. W tamtym czasie zaczynało stawać się jasne, że jego uczucia względem Deana wykraczają znacznie poza te przyjacielskie. I vice versa. Przez jakiś czas musiałem znosić oglądanie ich podrygów, żaden bowiem nie chciał przyznać otwarcie, co czuje do drugiego. Pierwszy przemógł się Cas, a to wystarczyło by i Dean nabrał odwagi na wyznania.

Dla kogoś, kto znał Deana Winchestera, niepodobnym było myśleć, że ten kiedykolwiek porzuci polowania i osiądzie się gdzieś wygodnie. Natomiast dla kogoś, kto widział, jak Dean Winchester jąka się w towarzystwie Casa, cóż, inne zakończenie ich historii wydałoby się nieprawdopodobne.

I tak oto klątwa została zdjęta, a Winchesterowi dane było w końcu zaznać szczęścia. Nie wiem, jak dziękować Castielowi, zwyczajnie nie wiem, mojej wdzięczności nie wyrażą żadne słowa. Dziękować za Deana oczywiście, moje życie bowiem nie potoczyło się tak wesoło. Nie porzuciłem polowań do czasu ukończenia czterdziestego roku życia, kiedy oberwałem poważnie w nogę i skazany zostałem na chodzenie o lasce. Osiedliłem się więc w niewielkim zalesionym domu, skąd telefonicznie kontaktowałem się z innymi łowcami, tak jak niegdyś robił to Bobby. Z Deanem i Castielem również komunikowałem się za pośrednictwem telefonu - obaj podświadomie wyczuwali, że nie mam ochoty na spotkania twarzą w twarz; wiedziałem, jak bardzo szczęśliwi byli, a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnąłem, było wywołanie u nich wyrzutów sumienia moim własnym nie tyle smutkiem czy nieszczęściem, ile ewidentnym zmęczeniem i zrezygnowaniem. Osobiście uważałem, że skoro nie jestem zdolny do polowań, to równie dobrze mógłbym umrzeć. Byłem raczej nieprzydatny. I wciąż jestem, dlatego też uważam za całkowicie niesprawiedliwe, że przeżyłem Deana i Casa.

Obaj posiwiali się przedwcześnie i tak samo umarli – zaledwie rok po moim przejściu na „emeryturę" dostałem telefon od Castiela, w którym ten informował mnie, że Dean miał zawał i nie zdążyli dojechać do szpitala (zmarł na tylnym siedzeniu Impali, co pewnie wciąż przyprawia go o uśmiech, gdziekolwiek by teraz nie był).

Co ciekawe, w dwa tygodnie po telefonie od Castiela otrzymałem kolejny. Dzwoniła jego sąsiadka, tłumacząc się, że mój numer wisiał na lodówce. Na wtorek (czyli dzień po pogrzebie Deana, na który przyjechałem, choć kategorycznie odmówiłem przenocowania w domu brata) datowano zgon Castiela. Przyczyna nie była jasna, ale nie mam wątpliwości, że zakończył swój żywot dokładnie tak, jak chciał.

Co tak znowu wyjątkowego było w Castielu? Nie wiem, ale lista powodów jednocześnie jest zbyt długa, by ją przytaczać.

Czy jako Winchesterowie byliśmy przeklęci? Być może. Prawdopodobnie. Odkryłem jednak, że istnieją rzeczy potężniejsze od klątw czy matactw i to nimi właśnie trzeba walczyć.

Nie na wszystkie pytania istnieją odpowiedzi, a jeśli nawet, to nie jestem tym, który je zna. Wystarczy mi jednak świadomość, że na pytanie „Czy Dean był szczęśliwy?" mogę odpowiedzieć twierdząco.

___Myśli i wspomnienia Sama Winchestera, wpis ostatni_

**KONIEC!**


End file.
